I'm going to be a journalist
by Dani writing history here
Summary: Rory gets pregnant and decides she still has to follow her dreams
1. An important talk

Rory walked into her mother's room to speak words that would most definitely devastate her. She had to tell her mother that her studies at Yale may not continue. That she would have to leave to raise a baby. It was what had derailed Lorelai herself just 20 years earlier.

Rory tip toed down the hall and saw her mother dressing for work. Rory was to go back to school later that morning after her mother had left for work. Lorelai turned and greeted a very pale Rory.

"Hey hun"

"Mom, please don't be mad. I'm really really really sorry"

Her mother looked at her and knew that with the third really this was something she should sit down for. As Lorelai sat Rory sat too. Rory looked at her mother and said the words that had echoed through her head for days,

"Mom, I'm pregnant".


	2. That familiar house

After telling her mom Rory didn't know what to do so she left. She ended up back at school in her dorm room. Paris was sitting watching CNN and doing some arts and crafts. Rory blew right by her and headed for her room. She packed some bags and left without saying a word. She got to her car before she realized that she had nowhere to go. She leaned against the car and slid to the ground. She began to cry when she realized that the father of her baby was married and knew nothing of the situation. She knew what she had to do, she drove straight back to Stars Hollow and parked in front of a familiar house. She got up the courage and knocked on the door. Dean answered the door surprised but he was glad to see her. She looked up at him and tears welled up in her eyes. He knew something was wrong.

"Rory what's wrong??"

There was no answer and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Rory you're scarring me, what's wrong??"

"I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant."


	3. they're home

Over the course of the next month life got back to normal and Rory's life began to regain its normalcy. That was until Emily and Richard returned from their tour of Europe. Rory was faced with having to tell her grandparents the news that would crush them once again.

Friday night dinner came along and Rory and Lorelai arrived at Richard and Emily's as usual. Rory was a few months along and a small bump was beginning to show. Emily welcomed them and they all sat in the living room together. Emily and Richard asked what was new and Lorelai gave one of her usual sarcastic answers. Rory on the other hand was unusually quiet. She looked at her mother for encouragement, this was going to be the hardest thing that she would ever do.

"Grandma, Grandpa you may want to sit down, this is going to hurt you guys a lot."

"O Dear honey what's wrong, you haven't failed, or hurt yourself have you?"

"No Grandma, nothing like that its more of a…of a… life path"

"You're not going to be a journalist anymore???????? O Dear God what will you do instead??"

"Grandma I'm going to be a journalist, but I'm going to do it with…with…with…with a baby."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!! How could you do this to us, to yourself?? What are you going to do? Everything is going t be ruined!!"

Emily wouldn't calm down and Richard was getting more and more furious by the second. Rory was getting scarred so Lorelai had to step in.

"Mom, Dad calm down. Rory will do fine and I'll help her out. She has the support of everyone she knows right now and if you shut her out you could lose her and no one wants that."

"Fine, fine fine, lets go eat"

"Good"


	4. Two month checkup

Months went by and the awkwardness between Rory and her grandparents had started to subside.

Rory's stomach was growing constantly. For the first few months no body knew anything about the pregnancy. Only in her fourth month did it start to become obvious that a baby was on the way and that she wasn't just gaining some weight.

Dean had been kind of freaked out by the whole thing. He avoided Rory for a while until one day he was tracked down. He knew that they really had to talk, but he didn't know what to do. After all they were only 20 years old. They talked about it and they decided that they didn't want to know the sex of the baby. They went to the doctor the following day for her two month checkup and the doctor looked them in the eye and asked Dean and Lorelai if they wanted to sit. Rory was already sitting, but this question made her really nervous. What was wrong with her baby? Did it have two heads? A disease? Was it going to die? She was freaking out.

The doctor just looked up and said, "Congratulations, its twins!!!"

Rory's jaw dropped. She thought to herself, _Oh no, now I'm going to have two kids to take care of. My dreams are gone; I'm just going to be a mom, bye-bye journalism!!!_

Lorelai saw the look on her baby's face and she didn't know what to say, so she opted for a joke, "Well Rory at least its not triplets!"

Dean also didn't know what to do; he just sat there staring at nothing. HE was going to have two kids in less that one year's time. God was he nervous.


	5. Welcome home

Rory had figured that the babies were due in May and so she started to get things ready over spring break and her 8th month. Luke had decided to help out by adding on a room to the Gilmore home. This new room would be the perfect nursery for the new arrivals, and Rory agreed.

Over the past few months Rory had gotten really exited about have two new babies. She knew it would be really hard, but she knew it would be fun and exiting.

On the night of May 12, a Thursday, Rory went into labor. They were born early morning of Friday May 13.

Rory Gilmore welcomed her new babies:

Lorelai Yale "Lory" Gilmore weighed 6 lb 3 oz

Haden Christopher Gilmore weighed 6lb 4oz

Rory looked down at her perfect babies and knew that she was going to be happier than she ever had been. She

Three days later Rory, Haden and Lory arrived at the Gilmore house. Rory was very tired so her mom took care of the babies for a few hours. They were lucky that it was summer because that meant that Rory didn't have to worry about classes for two months and could focus her time on the new babies. She was surprisingly good with the babies; she had never even babysat before.

It wasn't long before Rory's junior year at Yale was due to begin. She didn't want to leave the babies at home but knew in her heart that school was something she had to do for herself and for them. Lorelai watched the babies and for the time being Rory decided to live at home.


	6. The next few months with a dinner on top

Over the course of the next few months the babies grew so much. Lory and Haden were sitting on their own and crawling everywhere. Rory was excelling at her school work as well. Every thing was going really well. That is until Richard and Emily called. Rory and Lorelai hadn't been going recently because they had been so busy with the new babies.

"Rory honey, its Grandma"

"Oh, hey grandma, what's up?"

"Well your grandfather and I were thinking that maybe you two girls could come to dinner this Friday, after all that was our deal."

"I guess we can come, but what I'll have to find a babysitter for Lory and Haden first"

"Oh Rory, bring them along, we really haven't seen enough of them!"

"Okay Grandma, see you Friday"

"Seven on the dot"

"Bye"

"Bye"

At that moment Lorelai walked in.

"Rory, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, Grandma invited us t dinner on Friday that's all"

"Oh great. They're gonna blame me for everything"

"No they wont, you didn't sleep with Dean and get pregnant, I did"

"Trust me this is going to be my fault"

"Be ready to leave, dinner's at seven Friday"

"Oh, yay"


	7. Friday night with a savior

When Friday came along Rory had the babies dressed very nicely. Little Lory was wearing a cute little dress and Haden was wearing little khakis and a little button down shirt. Rory buckled them into her car, the one her grandparents had given her for her high school graduation. The drive was actually a quick drive and the babies were asleep for most of it anyway.

"You ready babe?"

"Yeah I think so. Mom she's not gonna hate me right?"  
"No honey, she'll hate me for this"

"Well I don't want that either"

"Hun it'll be fine, now lets just get this over with"

Emily went to get the door and see her daughter, grand daughter and great granddaughter and great grandson. It was weird to have so many generations of Gilmore's in one room.

"Come in girls" and then she remembered little Haden, "and you too young sir"

The babies cooed a little and they all went into the living room and sat down.

"Richard, look who's here"

"Hi dad"  
"Hi grandpa"

"Hello girls, what do you want to drink?"  
"I'll have a martini dad"

"I'll have a water, thanks grandpa"  
"no problem Rory"

"So girls what's new? How do you like being a mother Rory?"

"Well its fun, but it's a whole lot of work, Mom's had to help me a lot, but I guess I like it"

"O well good Rory"

"And how about you Lorelai, what is new with you?"  
"Nothings new mom, I've been working at the inn and helping Rory out with the twins."

"Oh, well isn't she lucky that you were able to help her so much"

"Yeah mom, she deserves it she's the best kid ever"

"She's not a kid anymore Lorelai, she is a mother"  
"Mom, I know, I jut was saying that she's great"

"You know she wouldn't have gotten into this mess if you had been a better role mo-"

"Grandma stop, this wasn't mom's fault, it was no one's fault. Now be nice to her or I'll leave and go home"

"Fine Rory. Let's talk about these little babies."  
"Good choice grandma"

Rory was happy and so was Lorelai, and they shot little smiles at each other."


	8. Hey its Dean

The weekend was a exiting time for the Gilmore girls. They were able to have full days together, something they waited all week to do. Unfortunately, Dean had decided that he wanted to see his children over the weekend and all of Rory and Lorelai's plans to be wild were gone. Rory knew that Dean had a right to these children, but she didn't want them to have a dad who was in and out of their life all the time. Of course Dean was preoccupied with Lindsay. They had decided to try being together again and one of the conditions was that Dean wouldn't be near Rory. In theory this was a great idea except for the fact that Dean wanted to help Rory out with the babies. After sometime he decided that he had to see them , and so he called Rroy up.

"Hello"

"Hey Rory its D-"

"I know who it is Dean. What do you want?"

"I want to see them Rory. I'm their dad and I deserve the chance to get to know them"

"What about Lindsay? What does she have to say about this?"  
"I told her that I was doing this whether it was okay with her or not, they are my kids"

"So you want to see them?"

"Yeah Rory, I want to see them again, I know I saw them in the hospital and I say hi if I see you guys, but its not enough. They should know who I am"

"I agree Dean, where and when do you want to meet?"

"How about the park on Sunday at like noon?"

"That sounds great Dean. See you then"

Rory woke up early as usual to get the babies. She had them fed and dressed by nine o clock. They played for an hour and ate again. They took a nap and woke up when they had reached the park. Dean welcomed Rory with presents. He had bought a little doll for Lory and a toy fire truck that had lights and sounds for baby Haden. The afternoon was spent on a blanket in the middle of the park. For those few hours it was as if they were any other family on a day out. Dean was really happy and so was Rory. When she left, she and Dean had decided to meet again the following Sunday at his apartment. Rory was actually looking forwards to the following Sunday. She couldn't wait to see him with the kids. She loved it and it made her happy that her kids would have their dad around.

These weekend meetings went on for a few months and Dean had made a nursery at his place for the babies. The twins were growing up really quickly too. They were especially happy when little Haden took his first steps on a Sunday when both his parents could see him. Lory of course had other plans and started walking when neither parent was around, almost like she did it in private to practice and become perfect at it. Rory was excelling at her school work and she was finally very happy with her life.


	9. Gadgiation

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Rory ran up to her mother who had two young children with her. She was glowing. All of Lorelai's dreams had come true. She had married the love of her life, Luke, and together they were going to be having twins. (Just like her dream had shown) Her daughter was graduating Yale at the top of her class and was happy, and she had two of the best grand children in the world. Rory was wearing her robe and her kids ran up to her.

" Mommy! Mommy! Why are you wearing that funny dress thingy?"

"Hey Lory, you know Mommy is graduating today. You silly girl!"

Rory tickled her daughter and she giggled happily.

"You gadgiating Mommy? What's that mean?"

"O well, Haden, you know how I went to school, well now I'm done and the graduation is when I get to get a diploma that says I have finished school. One day both of you will get them."

Rory looked at her mom proudly and left to go line up. The ceremony was very nice and Rory had all the people who were important to her there. She looked out and saw her mom, Luke, Lory, Haden, her dad, Gigi, Sookie, Jackson, Davey, Natalie (Sookie and Jackson's second child), Lane, Emily and Richard. She had so many people there to see her graduate, she was so proud of herself. She listened and waited for them to call her name.

"…Andrew Elmont, Catherine Joanne Emington, Amanda Epstton, Peter Franklyn Felt, Dianna Fronts, Kelly Furter, Michael Gavin, Adam Garner, Paris Geller, Emma Melanie Gelman, Frederick Scott Gepp, Robert Gilman, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore…"

Rory walked across the stage, looked out into the audience and moved the tassel to the other side. She had done it, she had graduated from Yale!

After the ceremony the traditional parents flanking the graduate was taken and then Rory took pictures individually with each parent, her grand parents and her kids. She was more proud than she had ever been.


	10. As I said

After graduating Rory got herself and apartment in Harford and a job writing for The Hartford Courant. She had abandoned her dream of foreign correspondence when she got pregnant, but still became a reporter, like she had always said she would . She raised her two kids into amazing adults. When her kids were 7 she married Logan Huntzberger and they had two more kids, Emma Isabella Huntzberger, and Rachel Lauren Huntzberger.

Lorelai and Luke were happily married and Luke's diner was very successful. Lorelai's Inn was one of the best in Connecticut. Their twins were named William Richard Danes and Gabrielle Emily Danes. In addition they welcomed another baby girl two years later named Haley Amanda Danes. These kids too grew up into wonderful adults. They were all very smart and Will took over Luke's Diner. Gabby went on and became a stay and married a wonderful man and became a stay at home mom. Haley followed in Lorelai's career path and took over the inn with Natalie, Sookie's daughter.

Sookie and her family also succeeded. Davey went on to become a world renowned chef and Natalie ran the Inn with Haley when she grew up. Jackson had passed on his agricultural abilities to his and Sookie's youngest son Daniel Scott Melville.

Emily and Richard lived long and fulfilling lives. Richard suffered from a heart attack again and his last actions were telling his family how proud of them he was. He told his beautiful and adored wife Emily how much she meant to him and he told his daughter that he forgave her for all the things they had fought about. He told her how proud he was that she was his daughter and he could tell people that she was his and all about her success. He told Rory how happy she had made him just by being alive. He died peacefully. It was only a year until Emily too passed on. She of course had become much loser to her daughter and grand daughter over the course of that year and she and Lorelai had even been able to come to terms with each other. She too died peacefully and well remembered.


End file.
